Bitten Once, Hidden Twice
by Kileam
Summary: Aurors are on the task of restraining all wild werewolves. How is Head Auror Weasley supposed to react when he finds his best friend on such a hunt? Slash M-preg HP\DM SS\RL RW\HG Be ready to be surprised...or not.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : It's clear I don't own, so keep the rabbid lawyers aways from me.

AN: Yes, another story, just enjoy.

Prologue

The night was dark and the full moon was hidden, but it didn't stop them from transforming into the dangerous creatures they were made to be. The Aurors decided that it would be best to now patrol and eliminate any of the Lycanthropes they could find lurking out in the night, everyone warned to keep inside because of the danger they provided, yet it didn't stop most from reaching their prey, to devour the adults and scar forever the young ones.

After the war, once the Dark Lord was killed and most of his Death Eaters apprehended, the werewolves who had been kept in captivity had escaped, to the point where they were even starting to make packs and create an actual society, which was becoming more dangerous if not kept leashed as simply one escape and there could be at least three more bitten that very night.

Presently, Auror Weasley was, along with his team of four, tracking down a rather intimidating black werewolf that had started to prowl around the woods that bordered a small wizard community, where once stood the Malfoy Manor, the redhead shivered in remembrance.

"Over there!" shouted Auror Finnigan, out of breath as he had been running for a straight half-hour after the monster.

The other Aurors moved towards where he pointed and closed in on a clearing, where they could hear rustling. Moving closer, they could see the huge creature sniffing around the ground, circling around a rock. And, to their horror, atop the rock, sat someone, covered with a cloak, the hood pulled up to hide their face and hair, seeming to be unaware of the danger that was as their feet as they did not follow the progression of the werewolf.

One of the Aurors, no doubt Brown, moved a bit and happened to make a branch crack. Because of the silence there was just before the noise, it bounced off from the trees and made quite the echo, attracting the attention of not only the werewolf, but from the stranger upon the rock.

"Who's there?" called the stranger, voice definitely male and sounding secure in its safety.

The werewolf looked back at the man and that's when the Aurors attacked, not wanting the innocent bystander to be the next victim. The werewolf was first hit by Auror Weasley, the redhead sending it a stinging hex. The beast turned to him and made it about halfway before Auror Boot's jelly leg hex slammed into its side. Letting out a roar, it back off, back legs not working for a few minutes as it tried to drag itself towards the rock, no doubt to shake off the effect of the incantation.

Moving in closer, and seeing as the bystander was still present atop the safety ground of the creature, the Aurors all prepared containment spells when the bystander suddenly jumped down by the werewolf, the beast letting out a snarl and snapping its jaws at the sudden movement.

"Sir! Watch out-"

"Stop it, Scar!" ordered the man.

To all of their surprise, the werewolf lay down and let out a whimper, the man moving to the werewolf's side and passing his hands in the soft looking fur.

"Sir, be careful! That is-"

Ronald Weasley stopped talking as the man stood up and pulled back his hood, the cloak actually looking too big on him, as if it was meant for a more muscular and taller individual rather than the lean and only five foot ten platinum blond man. And his reason for stopping talking happened to be that that familiar hair along with those silver-grey eyes could only belong to one person that he knew was their age; one Draconis Malfoy.

"That is a puppy? A teddy bear? Still my beating heart, could it be a werewolf by chance?" asked sarcastically the blond as he leaned back on the creature, who looked to be as docile as the next household pet. "I was not born in the last century, Weasley. I know exactly what Scar is. Now, would you care to tell me why you were hunting him down, hmm?"

"But…how is this possible? I thought all werewolves were dangerous during the full moon," whispered Auror Bones.

The werewolf made as if to stand as it started to growl, but Malfoy placed a hand atop its head and it went back to licking its paws.

"As most of you may have never listened in Defense Against the Dark Arts or in Potions; those affected by Lycanthropy can easily be subdued either by their pack mates or by being given the Wolf's banes potion. As I am an expert potion brewer, I'll leave you off with those clues, Susan Bones," he sneered.

Susan had the good grace to be embarrassed as she took in the scolding from the blond. No doubt he was still sour about what had occurred during the war, seeing as he had been almost killed by at least half of this group's members because of their stupidity that managed to oust him as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

All they knew was that the blond had gone missing from the battle field after his demise and that he was only seen once after the end of the war and it was to attend to the commemoration of those who had fought in the war, given a medal that he actually left there on the stand saying simply that he did not deserve it and the true owner would never receive it as they were now imprisoned in Azkaban.

Not a day later, Severus Snape was let out of the prison and given a healthy compensation for his mistreatment, yet the blond simply did not appear after that anywhere, not that many cared as they were more busy trying to find out where Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizard World also disappeared the next day.

Everyone knew he was still alive, as he sent those he held dearly in his heart birthday cards and Christmas gifts, but neither hide nor hair was seen from the young man, much less a shadow.

"Why are you out here, Malfoy?" asked Finnigan, curious as to why the blond would not only be around a dangerous monster, but also out at night during the middle of Autumn.

"Well, Scar here needed to take a walk and my mother so happens to be living close by, so why not kill two griffons with one lance and be out here causing you panic?" he answered so mockingly it made their hackles rise in contempt.

"What about other werewolves? Aren't you scared to get attacked?" asked Lavender Brown, biting her bottom lip.

"Why should I be? This ugly beast should be enough protection, not to mention that a simple Notice-Me-Not charm out to direct it off if I don't move too much or make any sound. Please tell me you at least know that it only takes that childish spell to save yourself from a biting," he sighed in exasperation.

The Aurors all shifted from one foot to the other. It was clear by the silence that they had not known. Malfoy shook his head and leaned back against the side of the huge werewolf, whom was sitting down now and sniffing at the blonde's cloak, nosing it gently.

Weasley suddenly frowned as he noticed that Malfoy had not looked at any of them in the eye, making him wonder what was wrong with him. He remembered how the blond would always gloat a victory by staring them down directly, yet at the moment, he seemed to be staring off into nothing. Getting a bit daring, the redhead moved his wand around, making sparks fly from it.

It got everyone's attention, even the werewolf's, but Malfoy never looked his way.

"I may be blind Weasley, but I am not deaf, so please cease acting like an idiot or I might just let Scar take a bite out of you."

They all gasped, none having known the proud wizard had been handicapped as such. And now that they knew, they could tell the signs. He always kept a hand on the werewolf and his eyes were focused on nothing at all, not to mention he seemed to be tilting his head to the side a bit, as if to make sure he caught every sound. It made them also realize he must have one heck of a memory if he could recognize them all only by hearing their voices.

"But, you were fine, after the war. The medi-witch said you were a hundred percent healthy," voiced Seamus.

"Tch, I told that old wench to say that."

"But…what about during the ceremony? You were able to walk around as if you were perfectly fine," pointed out Ron.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, moving forward a bit and letting the werewolf start sniffing around the rock again. The Aurors all watched closely, the blond talking once more.

"I still had a minimum of my vision then. I lost the rest not a week later. As for how I walked as if I were fine, my mother was at my arm the whole time, was she not? I simply had to follow her lead," he sneered at them.

They could only stare at him with shock. Never had they thought that the blond aristocrat would ever let himself be led by anyone. Soon enough, the werewolf caught their attention once more as it came back with a rabbit in its jaws. It bumped its head against Malfoy's thigh and gave a slight crooning noise.

"Hmm, good boy. You finally found it. Now, eat up before the sun rises Scar."

With a certain gusto, the werewolf took two bites out of the rabbit and it was simply gone, never to been identified again.

"Why was he looking for it? I mean, shouldn't he be sleepy by now?" asked Lavender.

"Because it was his midnight snack and we have already rested earlier. It also keeps him occupied to look for it."

They were all surprised with the ease that Malfoy had with the beast. Had they found anyone in this situation, they would have thought they were crazy, but they knew for a fact that the blond was quite lucid and actually had a distaste for irregularities, which almost made it surreal that he was here, with a werewolf no less.

"So…married yet, Weasley? Mother has not been keeping me up with the news lately," harassed Malfoy, leaning back once more against the black creature.

"Actually, yeah. Me and Hermione got married last summer and-"

"Hermione and I would be the proper grammar but please, do continue on," sneered Malfoy, making Ron see red a bit before he kept on talking, just to prove to the prat he wasn't getting to him.

"And we are waiting for our first kid now. Only two months before we have a beautiful baby girl."

Malfoy raised a brow and tilted his head to the side.

"Really? And it took the two of you what? Three years? I do understand that at school there wasn't the opportunity to fornicate, but one would think you would have married her once we were out of seventh year and the war was over," he pointed out.

Ron did make a step forward to hit the blond, but the werewolf looked directly at him with Avada Kadavra green eyes and a menacing growl.

"Now, now Scar behave," snickered Malfoy. "The moon should be setting about now, no?"

Only Ron didn't look up to see if the moon was indeed gone from the sky, able to catch how the werewolf suddenly tensed, snarled silently before curling on itself, Malfoy kneeling besides it, yet not close to its head, as if knowing the beast would unconsciously bite out in its pain.

The whimpers and little growls it then let out made the other Aurors pity the creature as it reverted, naked as the day it was born, with smooth tanned skin and shoulder length black hair, shaking as his bones were still shifting with audible pops and scrunching noises.

"Shh, it's all over now. You're alright. Just take deep breaths and relax, Harry," comforted the now human beast Draco.

The Aurors gathered around them were shocked as those green eyes looks at them and the sweaty hair was mattered to that forehead, yet let the lightning bolt scar visible to them.

They had found the missing Harry James Potter.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Look at the Prologue for it, and I have a job to make money, so not making any off of this, clearly

Warning : Yaoi (dah), M-preg, Lemons........hmm, lemonade........*drools*

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Oh, and not Beta-ed.

Chapter One

Harry lay there, on the ground, completely naked, hair being pet by Draco gently as he tried to calm his hurting body from the monthly transformation. He was actually basking in the attention, about to fall asleep when he remembered they were not alone when he heard a small gasp.

He opened his eyes and stared directly at one of his childhood best friend, Ronald Weasley. Sighing, he sat up and took the cloak from around the blonde's shoulders, placing it over his own body.

"Hullo, Ron. Nice seeing you here, of all places," he muttered, getting up with some help from the blind man besides him.

"Harry? But - what…a werewolf – how?!"

Sighing once more, Harry casually placed his arm around Draco's shoulders and rested his head against the blond one, glad to feel the other relax against his body, and silently amused to see the shocked reaction it got from his former school mates.

"Did you seriously think that nothing was going to happen to me while being held captive for three months by the Death Eaters and Voldermort? I got held up in the Lycanthropes' cages. There was actually no way to not get bitten," rolled his eyes the Savior of the Wizard World.

A few paled at that. They had seen the werewolves' cages. Barely big enough to hold them when they were human, much less when they were transformed, hence why they were let out to terrorize all around. But the worst had been the children. Some barely old enough to be allowed out of their mothers' arms, to pre-teenagers, all closed off into the smallest cages to be found, placed atop the cages of the elder werewolves.

Upon entering the compound on the morning of the Victory, they had found Draco Malfoy locked in one of those cages, unconscious, with a small girl of maybe four held closely to his side. She was dead, blood in her lungs and on her lips suggesting tuberculosis. Blood was splattered everywhere, old and new alike, making it hard to believe anyone had even managed to live there.

As for Harry, he was found in the chambers of the Dark Lord, dressed in the rich yet too big clothes, asleep by the mingled body of what was once known as Voldermort. Tom Marvolo Riddle died a very painful death, and no one would have ever guessed what it was until now.

It was clear that the Boy-Who-Lived tore him to pieces while in his wolf form, no doubt having been let out by the fools who believed he had no control over his mind when under the effect of the full moon. Little did they know that the wolf always went after what it hated the most, and as strong as Harry was, he was able to control that hate and helped the wolf take control to finish off the mad man once and for all.

Ron was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Malfoy take out something from his pocket, enlarge it and present it to Harry.

"It's time to go home, Potter. Mother will only watch him for so long before one of those Harpies she calls friends come hounding around the Summer House," drawled the blond blind.

Harry snickered before he started to change forms once more, this time without any painful sounds and much faster. There, besides the blond, sat once more a wolf, but this time a gentler and clear gazed one who smirked at them. The wolf slipped on into the harness, the claps closing magically, Malfoy taking hold of the handle.

"You are welcomed to come, if you promise to keep quiet and to give us our time alone," the blond told them, being led easily by Harry through the woods, towards Hogsmead.

The Aurors, not knowing what to do, followed, curious to know who Narcissa Malfoy could be keeping an eye on for these two newly found men. They soon came upon a rather large house on the outskirt of the wizard village, looking all pretty with its white paint and yellow lilies laying all over the front lawn.

"Welcome to the Black Summer House," sneered Draco, not seeming to be welcoming at all.

Entering into the main lobby, they all looked down at their dirty boots and damp robes, ashamed to be in such a grand home and making a very bad impression on themselves and their department at the ministry.

"Fa'her! 'Car!" came a sudden giggle.

Blond hair and green eyes was all they caught, clad in soft blue robes as a two year old child came to hug the wolf and the blind man.

"Hello there, Lionel. Where would your grand-mother be, hmm?" chuckled gently Draco as he picked up the child.

"Right here, my Dragon. I see you have brought me unexpected guests."

The beauty that was Mrs. Lucius Malfoy stood before them, standing in a glamorous amber robes, her hair tied into a braid and over her left shoulder, she looked to be too young to have a son the age of twenty.

"I know how accommodating you are Mother, so I don't doubt you will adore company for breakfast. Now, if you will please excuse us, we are in need of a good shower."

Placing Lionel back onto the ground, Draco headed off to the stair case just out in the hall, Scar shifting back into Harry, the brunet easily following the blond who didn't need any help finding his direction.

Turning to look over at the boy and woman, Ron felt rather quite awkward just standing there. And the Lady Malfoy was indeed looking back at them, as if evaluating what she was going to do with them. They seemed to be saved by a tiny little stomach that decided to growl.

"Grand-ma! I'm hungry! 'An we ea' now? Fa'her and daddy back!"

Narcissa gave a small laugh and took her grand-son's hand into hers and waved for the five Aurors to follow her.

"This way for breakfast, please. And do not worry about your state of clothes; a house-elf will be cleaning up after you," she said offhandedly.

It made them a bit more uncomfortable, what with the way that none of them had house-elves because Hermione was dead set against 'enslavement'. Arriving at the dining hall, they all gave up on that thought to stare at the feast awaiting them. After running all night after a werewolf who turned out to be a long lost friend, it sure left an empty space into their stomachs.

(^.^)

Draco entered the room on the left and started to undress as soon as he heard Harry step into the room. The brunet immediately closed the door, knowing how the blond functioned after a long night out under the full moon.

"The door is closed, Dray," he warned, not wanting the other man to run right into the temporary barricade.

"Hmm," was the only response he received.

Rolling his eyes, Harry removed the cloak and followed the now naked blind man into the bathroom, sighing in relief as soon as he stood under the shower head and felt the grime of the night start to fall off from his slightly sore body.

"Why did you bring them back, love? I would have thought you would have hexed them all to next week," asked gently Harry as he took a hold of the shampoo and rubbed them into the blond hair of his lover.

"Are you opposed to their presence here, dear heart? They were once your friends, after all," smirked the blond, knowing what was going on in Harry's head.

"Friends they may be, but just like you said, it was once, all in the past now. I only look towards the future now a days," he almost whispered as he hugged the blond to his body and placed his hands possessively over the flat tower abdomen.

Draco leaned back against him, sighing in contentment. Chuckling, Harry finished washing them both, making sure to take extra attention to the blind blond, never to leave a speck of skin untouched. Turning to face him, Draco easily started to kiss him, almost as if trying to devour him in his need to be comforted by the fact that Harry was indeed in one piece after such a long night.

Happy to oblige, the brunet picked up his smaller lover and carried him back to the bedroom, using wand less magic to dry them both. Placing him gently on the bed, he carefully placed his body atop his lover's, the blond spreading his leg so accommodate him fully.

Taking his time, Harry once more explore Draco's body, enjoying every little sound coming from him, be it a gasp, a pant or even a withholding of breath, he took them all and committed them to memory before closing his eyes and letting his lips enjoy that same path, trusting his touch and taste to guide him in his memorization.

"Stop lagging and get to it, Potter. I would like to come sooner rather than later," hissed out Draco, rolling his hips as Harry's mouth was just besides his phallus.

Not giving a verbal reply, he wandlessly and silently cast a lubing and stretching spell, preparing his lover for his entry.

(^.^)

Ron watched as the little boy was polite, yet still a child, laughing, giggling and making noises as he ate, properly with only a little mess and he had to silently admit that Narcissa Malfoy did not panic at all when he knocked over the milk pitcher, she just waved her wand and cleaned it up, a small smile on her lips.

"Now, now, be more careful, my little Lion. We wouldn't want you to get yourself all dirty," she gently put in.

"Okay!" giggled the little blond.

It had been at least half an hour since they were here and it was starting to irritate the redhead as neither of his former school mates showed any signs of life. Narcissa noticed his expression and hid a smirk behind her napkin as she dabbed her mouth.

"If you want to go find them, they are on the third floor, in the West wing of the house, first door on the left."

Giving the woman a smile, he rushed out of the room and headed to the staircase, not caring at all that he might be interrupting anything. He was so careless that he actually didn't even knock on the door and simply opened it, freezing when he was met with two naked bodies that were in their orgasm.

Harry was kneeling between Draco's legs, the blonde's back arch up, breathing very closely, mouth a breath's hair away, both of their eyes closed and panting, body shaking in exhaustion.

"Er…"

Harry's head snapped to him, green eyes almost glowing as a growl made its way out while Draco pushed off the dark haired boy and took one of the silk sheet to cover his body, back to the door. Harry didn't protest being pushed away from his mate, nor did he seem ashamed about his nudity as he stood up, still glaring at the redhead.

"I know for a fact that your mother taught you how to knock, Ronald," was almost hissed at him.

"Yeah, and I really wished I'd done it now. Hum…are you done now?" he asked, face as red as his hair as he looked down at the ground, looking like a five years old that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed deeply and wet to fetch himself a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. He kneeled back onto the bed and kissed Draco's bare shoulder.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"My son and mother, if you please," replied coldly Draco.

Harry chuckled and kissed his neck before he turned and motioned for Ron to leave the room. Heading down the stairs, they easily rounded the banister and headed back into the dining room where Harry bent over Lionel's chair to kiss his forehead.

"Hello there, Lion. Been good to your grand-ma while we were out?" asked the werewolf, stealing some of the boy's waffle to munch on, making the child giggle.

"Better than you!" was the giggly response.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Narcissa with a small smile.

"His Highness would like for you and the venerated Child to attend to him this morning as this poor peasant deals with the wrongs of the home," he said, overdramatically and even bowing until his nose almost touched the ground to his mother-in-law.

The woman's lips curled at the side and her eyes held amusement.

"Of course, one would not dare to keep Draconis waiting forever. Come little Lion, your father wishes to cuddle you," she said gently to the boy.

Lionel giggled and jumped down from his seat, running out of the room to join his father. Narcissa did let out a small laugh as she turned back to Harry.

"You may used the Drawing room, it will have more space than Lucius' old office."

"Thank you, mother. Please enjoy the morning with your son."

Placing a kiss on Harry's cheek, Narcissa left, giving the five Aurors in general a nod of goodbye. That done, Harry took a hold of another waffle and led them all out by another door, through a hall and into a room with high backed chairs with fitting two people seats set in all kinds of blue shades.

"Take a seat and we'll talk. Did you all eat a good breakfast?"

They all nodded, not sure how to react to him as he sat down and propped his feet up on top of the coffee table, no doubt something he would never do with either his mate or mother-in-law in the room.

"Good! Now, on with the questions, as I know you're all dying to know everything."

There, the others all looked over at Ron, nominating him as the leader here as he was already their head of team.

"So…what happened? Why did you leave us? The Wizard world? Where _have_ you been? _When_ were you bitten?"

Harry leaned back and took a deep breath before he started to answer, looking at the wall so he didn't have to look at any of them specifically.

"What happened? Well, I got kidnapped by some Death Eaters and taken to the kennels. When I woke up, there was this small werewolf taking bites outta my left arm," he showed them the inside of his left arm, where the skin looked like it had been removed and then the extremities pulled together, forming a ragged line down the middle that looked less than clean. "I almost broke its neck, but luckily, Malfoy called out and told me to just immobilize her on the ground. Few hours later, this four-year-old little girl was sleeping besides me."

"But you got turned," whispered Lavender.

Harry let out a small laugh.

"Not exactly sure it was then. There is about three percent chances that someone does not get turned, even more when bitten by a child."

"Then…" trailed off Seamus.

"I got fucked since I had to let one of the others lick my arm every so few days to heal it without any infection. In my situation, I got too much contact with werewolves to not get infected."

"Didn't the Death Eaters try to heal you?" asked Susan, shocked.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, as if wondering when she'd gotten a second head, and she wasn't the only one. Ron had the exact same expression, except his was accompanied with disbelief as he couldn't believe that he had worked for the past three years with her and not know how dense she could be.

"Are you being serious? We are talking about Death Eaters here. They actually didn't even notice there was blood on the floor of my cage, though I think there was already some before I was placed there. Anyways, ends up I got infected. They moved Charlie out of my cage and when the next full moon came, they were surprised to find me transformed in the cage after they'd let all of the other werewolves out, except for the cubs. Their mistake was to let me out the next time after, Voldermort thinking it would just destroy me to wake up with the blood of the innocent in my mouth," rolled his eyes Harry, the others chuckling a bit as they knew what he meant by the ex-Dark Lord's mistake.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Ron was about to ask another question when Harry tilted his head to the side and a small smile graced his lips as the werewolf looked over to the door.

"Uncle Harry! Where are you?" they eventually heard shouted.

"In here, Teddy!" he called back.

A few seconds later, a small boy with curly black hair and amber eyes came rushing in, jumping into the man's lap.

"Hi! Father said he wanted to check on uncle Draco and me and Dad tagged along and we had pop-tarts for breakfast and-"

Harry placed his hand over the five-year-old's mouth as he sniggered, amused by the child.

"Hello to you too, Teddy. How about you go bring your father over to Draco and my room and tell your dad to come here? You can stay with your cousin after that, okay?"

Teddy nodded and was out the door at a very surprising speed, making Harry almost fall out of his seat as he saw how big the Aurors' eyes were.

"Who was that?" asked Susan.

"My nephew, Teddy. Cute, ain't he?" he teased.

"Your nephew? But I thought you were an orphan!" exclaimed Lavender.

"He is, but that does not mean he cannot be proclaimed as a Godfather. Good morning, cub," a warm and patient voice called from the door.

To say he was shock would be an understatement for Ron. There, in the doorway, stood none other than Remus Jonathan Lupin, who had left once more once the way was over, with a very rounded belly there was no doubt the man was at least seven months along.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Seamus.

"Hello, Mr. Finnigan. And please, either Mr. Lupin or Remus will do. I have only taught one year at Hogwarts, after all. Now, what is with this beautiful little reunion?"

There was a certain undertone in his voice that actually didn't sound comforting, but Ron decided to ignore it in favor of staring.

"You huh…weren't you going out with Tonks?" he asked stupidly.

The elder werewolf tilted his head to the side and raised a brow.

"Where would you get such an idea?"

"Well, you guys were always together and she was kinda the only one who brought in information on you when you went away for that one year with the werewolves…" trailed off Ron as he noticed the blush that was forming on Remus' cheeks.

Harry had a shit eating grin on his face as he nudge the elder werewolf in the ribs, as if to tell him to spit it out.

"Actually…that was a cover up Albus made so that I would be safe during my pregnancy with Teddy. To have actually gone to a werewolf pack would have been deadly for me," he admitted.

That sure surprised the others.

"Why would it be deadly? Aren't werewolves all for having kids?" asked Lavender.

The two werewolves shook their heads, Remus looking saddened while Harry looked about to kill something.

"To mate and procreate outside of a pack is actually a taboo to most packs. They don't condone the single raising of parents. They prefer that it be the Betas of the pack that take care of the cubs while the Alphas are the only allowed to decide who do procreate. As both of our mates are actually just normal wizards, they would reject our young ones, not to mention kill them for being sired and bared by outsiders," sneered Harry coldly.

"So…both of you are out of the pack deal? You'll never join any, that is?" asked Terry.

"Oh, we could, if we were to abandon our cubs and mates, or for our mates to be turned and our cubs to aged of at least five years old. That's when the little ones are old enough to be let out during the full moon," replied patiently Remus.

The five Aurors were taking all that new information in, no doubt to prove useful later on when they would be facing specific rogue groups of werewolves.

"Does that mean that little Teddy was with you last night while Lionel stayed here with his grand-mother?" asked Susan, head tilted to the side.

"Yes, that would be it. It is actually very dangerous for the infant cubs to be born to a couple of werewolves as they will both need to go out or be fed the potion and will not be in any way capable of feeding or caring for their little ones. Since Teddy is old enough to eat solid meat, I share my meal with him and as you said, Narcissa is to take care of feeding a bottle of milk and blood to Lionel every few hours."

"Wouldn't there be chances of her getting bitten by the kid the older he gets?" pointed out Seamus, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, the chances are greater, which is why she must be more careful. It goes the same for Draco and my mate, but as they are their children also, do you seriously think they would let them die of hunger?"

The Irish wizard blushed, knowing that no self-respecting parent would ever let that disease stop them from caring for their infant, especially if they had knowingly mated to a werewolf to begging with, which was even more risky.

"So…how have you been?" asked Ron, a bit unsure of where to get the conversation towards now.

"Doing good, mostly. Lionel keeps Draco and me busy and so does work," sighed in relaxation Harry as he relaxed completely, leaning back in his seat fully.

"Oh? What kind of work?"

"Well, more like Draco works and I guide him around, as you witnessed earlier. As for the work; he's a teacher in a muggle university. Being blind just means he had to get a bit of help with reviewing their homework and correcting things, but we get by that easily enough."

That sure surprised them all.

"Malfoy works as a teacher in the muggle world? However did that happen?" asked with disbelief Seamus.

* * *

AN: So...anyone can tell me what the heck I should give Draco to teach to muggles? I'm very open to suggestions right now......HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I love to procastinate and I'm simply a lazy arse.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters.

Bitten Once, Betrayed Twice

Chapter Two

Harry smirked widely while nodding, enjoying the fact that he could shock his old school mates with such a revelation.

"Oh yeah, Draco's a muggle teacher. You should see how infatuated the people are with him. I swear; if I weren't there to growl at a few, my mate would be swept off his feet and kidnapped by at least half the staff," he said.

"But…doesn't that…irk you?" asked Susan.

"It would, if he actually noticed they were trying to get his attention. I tell you, that guy could be hit by a Bludger and still not realize they were after his arse!" laughed the werewolf.

"But _how_ did he get to that job?" pressed Ron.

"He was able to gain that profession through me, Mr. Weasley," said gently Remus, one hand rubbing gently at his stomach. "As he is quite the remarkable young man, he was able to adapt his own knowledge of Potions to be a Chemistry teacher and he also gives an advance French class. The University has a childhood acquaintance of mine, that was in need of a multi-lingual professor and since Draco is both from an English and French family line, with Latin easily incorporated because of his being a wizard and raised as most Pureblood children are, he was perfect for the job. After one year of teaching, his employer asked if he would be willing to extend to Chemistry also."

"Wait, how can he teach Chemistry when he's blind? I mean, don't the student have to handle dangerous chemicals?" asked Seamus, remembering stories about his muggle friends who went to high school during summer break from Hogwarts.

"Well, there is actually a security guard that helps supervise the class and since I'm with him all the time, I get to be an added eye to spot trouble," shrugged Harry.

"And we all know how much trouble loves you," teased the elder werewolf.

Harry rolled his eyes before motioning to Remus with one hand.

"Remus is an at home mum, for the most part. He's also the one to watch over Leo during the week, so the kids have fun, though Teddy will be starting kindergarten soon enough."

Remus glared at Harry for the 'mum' comment, but he didn't retaliate as he tilted his head to the side, eyes going towards the door.

"What is it, dear?" he called softly.

A little head poked in, dark blond curls bobbing slightly as dark amber eyes looked at everyone in the room curiously before they settled on the elder werewolf. Slowly moving inside, the three year old girl hugged Harry's legs, the werewolf patting her head amusedly before she continued to the pregnant male.

"I dun wanna play hide an' seek," she announced gently.

"Ah, so the boys are running around, I see," chuckled Remus.

The girl nodded and cuddled up into her daddy's lap once he placed her there, rubbing at her soon-to-be sibling.

"Guys, this is Lilith, Remus' second kid. He gave birth to her not too long after the end of the war. Ya should have seen how worried his mate was when he decided to simply cover his condition with a _Glamour_, so he could continue to work for the Order," snickered the Savior.

"If I remember correctly, you also panicked when you learned I had come into the Grant mansion in my _condition,_ to retrieve you."

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a hold of one of Lilith's curls to smooth out, but the hair just curled back up naturally, the little girl not seeming to notice or not caring about the action from her uncle. She was too busy relaxing against her bearer.

"So, how many kids you two have, exactly?" asked Terry, soon adding; "Not that I mean with each other, but with your own mates."

"I got one so far and Remus is about to be having his third and fourth."

"Twins?" asked excitedly Ron, happy to hear about it.

"Yes, they will be twins. I believe it will become that much more exciting at home, don't you think, Lily?"

"Yes! And more when uncle Dray has baby too," she smiled shyly.

The Aurors looked at Harry with raised brows.

"Hum…yeah, two months along now. We're not really broadcasting it yet because they say it's always touch-and-go until at least the third month," replied sheepishly Harry, scratching the back of his neck.

"How many are you hoping for?" asked Lavender, moving closer to the edge of her seat in her eagerness to know, Susan almost doing the same thing.

"Five? Six? As many as we can get while not risking Draco's health, that's for sure. I wouldn't know what to do if he were to get sick while pregnant," answered truthfully the werewolf, a warm smile on his lips as he thought of his mate.

"Aw, cute! How about you, Mr. Lupin? How many more after these two?" pressed on Susan.

"These two should be the last, I believe. As much as I do love my children, I am not as young as I used to be. It was actually more of an accident when I first found out about Teddy than an expected pregnancy. We decided to have Lily after the war, but time decided to give her to us just a bit earlier than expected and the twins, well, they were expected, but not as a duo," he explained gently, lovingly looking down at his daughter.

She looked up and smiled at him, burying her face into his side a few seconds later with a few giggles.

"Yep, so we're all more or less settled."

"What happens during the full moon? I mean, does Malfoy always accompany you? Wouldn't that affect his class schedule?"

"Actually, he sleeps most of it away, curled up against my side, so he's not too bad off in the morning, but he won't hear anything about not going with me. Says even under the wolf bane potion I'm still a danger since I'm so idiotic," rolled his eyes Harry, making Lilith giggle again. "And seeing as today was a weekend day, he decided to stay up most of it."

"Wouldn't that endanger his pregnancy?" asked Susan, now worried for the blond man.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously think he would let himself get sick just to stick around with a, _quote_; throw rug in the shape of a wolf, _unquote_? He knows to be careful."

The Aurors had wide eyes, a few holding back laughter.

"He calls you a throw rug in the shape of a wolf?" asked Ron, snorting in amusement.

"That's one of the little pet names he has for me. Why do you think he calls me Scar? It's the diminutive for Scar Head, which he uses when he's in a cranky mood or in a formal setting and I'm his guide. Go figure," huffed the black haired werewolf.

That sure made a few of the Aurors laugh, glad that at least their childhood friend and his rival still acted like when they were younger.

"So, what's up with you chaps? I heard there was this werewolf intervention team of Aurors. Are you the only unit?" asked Harry, getting more serious as Remus settled back in a relaxing position and Lilith seemed to content to just nap atop her bearer.

"Yeah, we're to take in renegade werewolves that run around without being registered and without a sure supply of the potion or confinement. It's really hard, especially with all of the packs that don't want to cooperate at all," rolled his eyes Ron.

"And the worse of it all is that we can't really find them until the full moon is there and that's when they are the most dangerous, ya know?" sighed Seamus.

Harry nodded, letting out a deep sigh.

"I know what you mean. Had you guys not caught me out there when I was Scar, you probably would have never known I was a werewolf. Actually, only those who have been since practically childhood will act like the wolves inside them, unless they are sick or something along those lines, but who is actually considered themselves under those conditions?"

"Yeah, so as with you, we try to get them when they're out during the full moon and all, but it's dangerous too for us, not to mention they tend to know the terrain better than us," sighed overdramatically Terry.

"What do you do once you've caught them?" asked Remus, arms tightening around his daughter slightly.

"Oh, we take them to the Ministry of Magic and wait until dawn before we ask them for all information about them, such as name, address, time of infection and also what their security measures are. If they don't have any, we tell them they can either buy from us some of the potion or we have cells that are secure that they can spend the night in where they will be watched over for any complications and also given food," replied with a smile Lavender, understanding the protectiveness from the werewolf.

"Sounds nice enough. If I didn't have Draco, I'd probably take you up on your offer," complimented Harry.

"If only other werewolves thought so too. Most run from us or try to get rid of us, which isn't too pleasant. I'd be fun to have a spoke person to encourage others, though I doubt it would work for the packs," rolled his eyes Seamus.

"It would be nice just have a controlled werewolf during the full moon nights so it would make it easier to track the others," added Susan.

They all fell quiet suddenly and looked over at Harry and Remus, the eldest of the two making as if he wasn't paying attention as he looked down at his child and Harry raising a brow in surprise.

"Do you seriously think that Draco would let me out of his sight during the full moon to go tussle with other wolves to help a Ministry we are still not certain of?"

"You…don't trust the Ministry? But Harry! You practically helped build it!" exclaimed Ron.

"When? After the war, I left. I had no say what-so-ever in this new Ministry."

The five Aurors looked at Harry with wide eyes, not believing what they were hearing. The least the Savior could have said was that he trusted Arthur Weasley as the Minister of Magic, but it didn't seem to be that way. And if they thought about it hard enough, they could understand him. Harry had the shittiest luck with the past two ministers, what with Fudge being in denial and Scrimgeour being less than friendly, except for his denial to tell Voldermort where Harry was before being killed.

A sudden crash and what sounded like childish exclamations followed. Lily was up and looking towards the door. Remus and Harry let out deep sighs before someone else spoke up from the corridor.

"Tedrick Sirius Lupin-Snape! Lionel Lucius James Malfoy-Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"

The five Aurors stiffened as they heard the voice, too used to hearing it in the past. Not a second later, Teddy came running in to hide under the couch, one Severus Tobias Snape just a minute later followed calmly by Draco who held Lionel in his arms, both looking quite calm, if not slightly amused for Draco.

* * *

AN: there you are, if there are any errors, just give me a shout.


End file.
